Document FR-A-2 447 620 describes a plurality of electrical wire connection arrangements combining a connection part having a wire-holding slot with a guide part, referred to as an "actuating member", provided with guideways constituted by holes in alignment suitable for receiving a wire. Each actuating member can be displaced along an insulation-displacement and wire-holding slot between two end positions under the effect of external action exerted, for example, by means of a tool shank, such as the shank of a screwdriver, and/or under drive from a spring. Once an actuating member has been displaced into one of its end positions, it is possible to insert a wire, the wire having been positioned in the guideways constituted by aligned holes, in front of an inlet of the holding slot in a position that facilitates insertion of the wire between the edges of the slot. The wire can then be brought by the actuating member between the edges of the slot into a holding zone, after optionally having been subjected to insulation displacement at the inlet of the slot to displace locally an insulating covering that covers its conductive core. The actuating member can then be displaced into the second end position in which the wire remains held via its core which is nipped between the slot edges.
Other connection arrangements, each of which comprises at least one connection part provided with a slot and co-operating with a wire guide part that is mounted to move in translation, the resulting assembly being received in a modular housing and being driveable from outside the housing by means of a tool shank, are known as shown in particular by Document FR-A-2 516 711.
Such an arrangement suffers from the drawback of requiring a relatively large volume in which to house each guide part so as to enable it to be displaced, and also to house the spring in the case of the first above-mentioned document. It is also known, in particular from Document DE-A-2 706 482, that a module, in particular of the terminal block type, can include connection arrangements without guide parts having connection parts formed by looped-over blade springs. Such a spring is placed on a conductive strip and a first end of the spring projects beyond the strip and penetrates into an eye provided in the other end, while bearing against the far edge of the eye because of the resilience of the spring. It is possible to move the first end away from that edge of the eye against which it bears by pressing externally on a curved portion that participates in looping over the spring. A conductive core of a wire to be connected can then be inserted between that edge of the eye against which the wire bears and said first end of the spring, and the wire can then be held by the connection part as soon as the external thrust exerted on the spring is removed.